


Sin City Dreamers

by The_Button_Harlequin



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F, F/M, IM DYING FACK, KINGDOM HEARTS OH GOD, M/M, THE NOSTALGIA, a Noah and an Exorcist walk into a casino, almost like a well written shit post, also random characters, did i have this phase in high school?????????????, i don't fuckin know but im about to have one again, i haven't changed a damn thing look at this glory, it's so beautiful pls read it, my friend wanted me to write this and so i did, omfg LOOK WHAT I FOUND, omfg i love this so much, pls laugh with me at what i thought was a masterpiece i promise it's, that one fic i wrote when i was 15, there are 80s song references?????, they fall in love over some bad bosses, well it's something all right, why????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Button_Harlequin/pseuds/The_Button_Harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lmao who wants to read a fic i wrote for my friend when we were both 15 where Allen and Tyki both work at a casino with random ass Kingdom Hearts characters in there and everyone is gay and in love</p><p>(to be frank, this was written right at the beginning of my own discoveries in sexuality so it's pretty gay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which everything goes to hell right now

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit whaddup

**Chapter 1: Vacation’s All I Ever Wanted**

It wasn’t all that often that Tykki was in a bad mood, only a few days a month at a few minutes apiece. This was one of those days that the entire world seemed to be against him and his unfortunate temperament (let’s call it his PMS days). In short, there were many things that drove Tykki completely up a wall. Now imagine that wall with a large battered bloodstain – this was now the wall that Tykki banged his head upon whenever anybody did something so stupendously stupid or incredibly annoying that he needed to self mutilate in order to not catch any of their stupidity.

Example 1: “Tykki! Get up!” _BangBangBang!_ “Tykki! I hope you don’t mind but I used the akuma to blow down your wall,” Road peeked her head in from where a giant hole was now situated snuggly in Tykki’s bedroom wall right next to the still very intact door, a ball shaped akuma peeking its head into his room as well. Road skipped lightly onto a piece of wall debris and posed like Captain Morgan. “I claim this fallen wall for the Millennium Earl, who also by chance wants to talk to you.”

Tykki Mikk raised his bed head to give Road an almighty glare. He would have pummeled her head into the floor and then waited for her head to reconstruct so that he could do it again but unfortunately last night he slept in the buff and he didn’t want Road to see any of _that._ “Fine,” Tykki growled and threw his luscious leopard print pillow at Road, who casually dodged it without a twitch, “Just get out of my room.” Road then promptly left (blowing him a raspberry in the process), taking the akuma that was blocking the hole in the wall with her, probably to blow more holes in the walls.

Tykki sighed and got dressed while ignoring the huge hole in the wall.

Example 2: While walking down the hall to go and see the Millennium Earl, he ran into Rero, who was by chance (and by some miracle of magic) pacing in the hall just outside the door to the Noah’s library (remarkably dusty and clean all at the same time). Feeling like he should be a gentle-Noah at that moment he straightened out his tie and his snazzy business clothes and looked down at the worried looking talking pumpkin umbrella head. “What’s wrong Rero?” he asked kindly, his hands itching to choke the last life out of the umbrella for making him stop on his way to the Earl, “Ants in your metaphorical pants?”

“Oh, itsh horrible mashter Tykki!” the umbrella head moaned in his distress threw his head back to wail at the ceiling in a pitiful squeal, “I’ve locked my shelf out of the library! I need to enter there mashter Tykki! It ish a matter of life and death!”

Well that did sound somewhat important. Tykki sighed and said in an exasperated voice, “Fine. Let me get the key.” So Tykki went across the hall into the door that said DANGER: FIRE BREATHING SWAMP DRAGON MONSTER. Why they guarded their library so heavily he would never know, but it was something that the Earl insisted upon, leading up to the large and perilous journey to get the key to the Library of Noahs. Tykki smacked the fire breathing swamp dragon monster, crossed the Swamp of Morbid Fears, climbed up the Mountain of Impassable Obstacles, walked across the Stretch of Arid and Highly Flammable Prairie Grass, and defeated the Troll of Un-Heavenly Stench. He then took the key from the secret pocket that the troll had on his person (for those of delicate dispositions the location shall remain unknown), trekked all the way back to the hallway, and unlocked the door to the Noah’s library, where Rero the talking umbrella dashed into the library and immediately got a box from underneath a nondescript chair in the corner of the room.

“Thank you sho much mashter Tykki!” Rero squealed happily, delving into the box and pulling out a magazine sat on the chair, chuckling evilly as he flipped to the first page. Tykki, hooked on his morbid curiosity, peeked over Rero’s shoulder to see what it was that was so important. A red love seat with white pillows was on the page. Nothing else. “Ishn’t she a beauty?” Rero asked Tykki, mistaking his dropped draw for infatuation, “I come here every day to look at the new beautiesh in the magahsinesh! But wait until you shee the umbrella cataloguesh! Hoo wee, thatsh shomthing worth talking about!”

“Pass,” Tykki said, using all of his will power to go stomp out of the room and also to keep from strangling the pervy umbrella.

Example 3: Finally, the Earl’s meeting hall! If there wasn’t enough to keep him from going to a simple meeting then – well, whatever, that was all in the past and in no way even worth mentioning to anyone or their doorbell. Once he reached the front of the Millennium Earl’s office Tykki politely knocked and entered when allowed in. He closed the door behind him, and noticed immediately the seriousness of the Earl’s body language, the taut back, the straight shoulders, the hanging head, like the Earl was in apprehension of something very serious, which usually the Earl was not.

“Thousand Year Duke,” Tykki said quietly, approaching the rotund man with his tall top hat cautiously, “What’s the matter? Is it the Exorcists again? Do they have the Heart?”

The Earl was silent for a moment, before replying this, “In Twilight Town on Destiny Island there is a small shop that sells sea-salt ice cream and is right next to a tall clock tower. They have a package there that is very important to me – the inhabitants won’t let me have it. They call themselves the Nobodies and Organization XIII. I need somebody capable who can handle the dangers of the mission. Can you do it?”

Tykki felt honored that the Millennium Earl had so much faith in him to carry out such an important sounding mission. “Do not worry Thousand Year Duke,” Tykki said seriously, saluting the Earl with all the respect that he had for the man (which was a very surprising amount) and left in a flash of light, smoke, and butterflies.

It wasn’t too hard to find the small ice cream shop that the Millennium Earl had described – the hard part was for the locals to give him the package. It wasn’t difficult at first, just stroll into the shop and ask for the Earl’s package (read ‘threatened the action of stabbing if the package was not delivered within the next ten seconds’) and then wait patiently for it to be delivered. But, then a wrench had been thrown into the engine in the form of a firey red head who could throw fire out of his hands and spinning chakrams.

To make a long but very exciting story short: the red head and Tykki duked it out to the last man standing in the rubble of the street (the ice cream shop stayed remarkably intact) with blood, dust, sweat, and some kind of sugary substance dripping off their bodies from where the owner of the store threw bags of sugar at them to go away and something about telling a Roxas or whatever that was.

The red head’s eyes had glared at him like he was the Devil and he said in a low voice, “You’re not leaving with that package _compadre_.”

Tykki glared menacingly back, “I think that I’ll do whatever it is that I need to do, _friend_. My master has asked me to get that package and I’ll do whatever it takes to get it to him.”

The red head grinned, “Funny. My master told me the same thing. Too bad masters are so demanding, huh?”

Tykki nodded in agreement and would’ve said something snappy and cool and then continued fighting but he was very rudely interrupted by the shop owner who threw two similar looking boxes at the two men, each of whom caught the box thrown at him. “There’s your damn packages!” the owner shouted at them, “Now leave!” Tykki, now seeing no point in staying with the red head and the irritable owner, nodded farewell to the well battling red head and left in his poof of smoke, light, and butterflies.

The Millennium Earl perked up as soon as he saw the package in Tykki’s hands, never mind the fact that Tykki looked like he had been to sugary Hell and back (and not the good kind of sugar either, which was a serious bummer). The Earl tossed up the package into his arms and giggled as he opened it to reveal…a tub of sea-salt ice cream.

That’s it?

“Thanks so much Tykki!” the Millennium Earl squealed happily, digging a spoon off of his top hat and scooping up the ice cream with gusto, “This is the best thing you’ve ever brought me on one of your missions ever!”

The Millennium Earl looked up from his ice cream to thank Tykki face to face but where he had been an instant earlier now only a single hand written scrawly note remained with the words:

            Dear Family,

I hate you right now. Don’t bother coming to find me because I hate you all.

Sincerely Yours,

Tykki Mikk

            P.S. Road, stay out of my room! You too Earl!

The Millennium Earl pouted as he ate more of his ice cream but didn’t really disagree with Tykki’s way of blowing off steam – he was due for vacation time anyway and he had brought him such delicious sea-salt ice cream. Oh well, time to bug Road…

***

“Allen Walker! Mail call!” A head of snowy white hair perked up from behind a stack of towering books, papers, and other miscellaneous office materials.

Komui, lazy and disorganized bum that he was, had decided to enlist the assistance of one patient and easy to walk all over Allen Walker, one bored Lavi Bookman, one very unhappy Yu Kanda, and one happy and compliant but embarrassed younger sister Lenalee Lee. For, once again, the science department was in utter ruins from one of Komui’s experiments (fire, mice, cows, and an extremely angry Jerry the cook had completely left the department in ruins) and was currently being repaired by none other than the Exorcists and some of the staff of the Science Department.

Allen, hearing his name called for mail (very unusual), had perked up in the middle of fixing a desk that was split right down the middle by Jerry’s Mauy Thai kick and was burned with some foul smelling substance that Allen did not have the courage to ask about. “Right over here!” he called out from behind the mountain of various paperwork and books, his clear English accent spreading through the air of hammering nails and loud voices like a marlin through the water. The mail man gave Allen his letter and walked off with some huge trolley of letters for the entire department (half were complaint notices for Komui from various family members and staff employees, but those always went into the trash or the incinerator to save on fuel) passing the letters out as he passed by the owners.

Allen looked at the letter in his hands. The name turned his blood cold and he was sure that he had died. Lavi, his coat off and the top half of his shirt buttons undone showing off the hard muscle and the sparkly sweat that had come from all the manual labor, looked over at the white haired youth with his coat also off and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and could have sworn that he had turned to stone. “Bean sprout?” the red head asked, abandoning the wall he was repairing to stand beside the other Exorcist. Lavi took one cautious finger and poked Allen in the side. Nothing.

“Che! Stupid moyashi!” Kanda had also poked his head out from behind a bookcase that he was fixing, glaring at the younger white haired teen with the fury of a Japanese man with no sleep and was naturally cranky anyway. “Always looking for a way to get out of work. Hey, moyashi! Get back to work! What are you just standing there for?” Kanda expected some kind of ballistic fury that involved a face full of fist, but Allen just stood there staring at the letter like it was the end of all humanity.

Kanda walked over and also poked Allen in the side (read ‘jabbed rudely’) but still he did not twitch. Lavi and Kanda looked at each other, worry almost on their faces when the hubbub had attracted Lenalee’s attention, “Is Allen-kun all right?”

Lavi shrugged, “Don’t know. It looks like the letter he got really stunned him – he hasn’t even opened the thing yet!”

Kanda scoffed and yanked the letter out of Allen’s vice-like grip on the meager, cheap envelope paper and looked at the name on the return address. He too stiffened slightly as he said, “It’s from Cross Marion.”

Lenalee leaned in, her smell of soap and light perfume wafting up the men’s noses like a snake through plumbing (Komui thought his sister was too good to work) and was looking at Allen when she said, “Should we open it?”

Allen nodded like it was the death notice from Light Yagami, but still he said nothing. Lavi shrugged and tore open the letter, taking out the note and reading it aloud without asking Allen’s permission. It read as such:

            Dear Idiot Apprentice,

I need money. Go to the ticket destination and get some for me.

\--- Your Master Cross Marion

Lenalee and looked curiously at the opened envelope in Lavi’s hand and asked, “Where are you going to Allen-kun?”

Kanda snatched the letter from Lavi and dug out the single ticket. He read it with his usual scowl, except deeper and slightly pitying. “Las Vegas, Nevada.”

Allen hung his head like he would have rather had it in a noose from the edge of the cliff outside the cracked and broken window, “Las Vegas, Nevada…Sin City…”


	2. omg you're still here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discovering kinks is a messy business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao how we all doing tonight

**Chapter 2: A Bad Game of Cards**

Tykki took in a deep breath of the air in his paradise. Car smoke, cigarette smoke, old alcohol, dirty bums, marijuana, prostitutes’ perfume and the aftermath of their handiwork with back alley clientele. Yes, now _this_ was paradise!

Tykki couldn’t help but grin at that all familiar and ironically welcoming sign that screamed to all that happened to look at it, _WELCOME TO LAS VEGAS!_ He had his pricy suitcase in one hand and his hat in the other. Dressed in his flashy and very sharp suit, Tykki looked out of place on the curb right next to a seedy looking strip joint called Gerudo Fantasies and a hoe-tel just down the street where a man was leading an obvious male prostitute towards it. Tykki wanted to touch the prostitute’s golden hair (and maybe get better acquainted with that wonderfully shaped rear end) but instead made a mental note about the location and walked off smiling.

 _Home sweet home…_ Well, not quite yet. There was the casino that he loved to visit most of all, and that was just a few more blocks away. _The Cat’s Eye of the Storm…_

After dropping off the luggage at the hoe-tel (the staff there was just a little too happy to not be on some sort of crack. That auburn-haired girl and the young man with the dark hair and the glasses especially, but the blonde haired maid seemed to be alright, less likely to be taking crystal crack in his opinion) he called a taxi and drove all the way down to the Cat’s Eye of the Storm, one of the most flamboyant and opulent casinos in the world.

Tykki stepped out of the taxi and grinned like a mad man at the casino before him with its heavy gold lighting, the huge fountain in the front with mist sliding over the top, and in great orange and blue neon lights it spelled out the words Cat’s Eye of the Storm, with a great statue of a storm funnel with a cat’s eye peering into his soul from the center, all as the top of the fountain. Tykki took in another deep breath of the chlorine filled aired and exhaled with a delicious sigh of contentment. It was _good_ to be home again.

In he went into the majesty of golden light and inside the ornately finished doors with carved mermaids Tykki stepped into a great big hall of red, blue, orange, and practically every color of the rainbow. Roy G. Biv lived like a king in the halls and the corridors of the Cat’s Eye of the Storm. Tykki looked up into the hanging chandeliers, the desk over on the side with the booze bar, the chip swaps – wonderful.

“May I help you, sir?” Tykki looked to his left and down at the small young woman looking up at him. She obviously belonged at the Cat’s Eye of the Storm but she didn’t seem to work there, which was a conundrum all in itself as he thought it, but there it was. She was short, curvy, auburn-haired with her long hair braided down her back and dressed in a ridiculous bunny outfit with white bunny ears, a rabbit’s tail, tall black boots and a leotard of white with a big black patch on the front. Ridiculous, it really was, but adorable at the same time.

“No thank you, but if _you_ need any help getting out of your costume then I’ll be more than obliged to help,” Tykki suavely said, giving the girl a suggestive wink and a very obvious once over.

The girl raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, glancing at the cameras as she did so. She said in a lax response, “Well, if you need any help with anything then just talk to the bartender. He’ll tell you where everything is. Are you here for the new guy?”

“The who?” now it was Tykki’s turn to be confused, “The new guy? What new guy are you talking about?”

“You mean you don’t know?” the auburn-haired girl grinned and spun on her toes to point at one table in particular, several yards away, swamped with patrons of all backgrounds but all in serious states of distress. “Ever since the unwinnable new guy came in, everybody’s just been dying to have the chance to go head to head with him in black jack and poker. What about you mister? Wanna give the new guy a whirl?”

Tykki smoothed out the invisible creases in his clothes and straightened up. He put on his best Casanova smile and turned it onto the girl again, “I just may have to test the mettle of him then. You sure you don’t want to get together sometime?”

The auburn-haired girl smirked and shook her head, “I have a feeling that you’re going to hate my face soon, and it’ll have nothing to do with a bad date.” With her omen told, the auburn-haired girl in the bunny suit pranced off to the booze bar, talking with the bartender there like they were old friends.

Tykki shrugged. He’d get another chance for love, he always did. In the mean time though, it was time to test out the new guy. Tykki straightened up his back a little bit more and sauntered his way into the crowd of patrons (all with curiously loose pockets, like there had once been a heavy weight in them) and easily elbowed his way past a terrifying old woman with a crazy purple handbag and blue hair. “Sorry about that Madam,” Tykki said unapologetically as he once again pushed his way through the crowd (damn it was huge!), “Places to win and people’s hopes to crush!”

Just then a loud gargling scream of, “NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” punctured the air like an unfortunately kicked dog. Tykki finally managed to shove his way through and saw what was occurring with some amount of pity – but far more ironic glee. A young man with snowy white hair who looked to be just barely a teenager with crisp white skin and a long scar over his silver left eye was dressed in the Cat’s Eye of the Storm blackjack dealer attire (black pants with zips up the sides, sharp looking black laced shoes whose shine rivaled the eyes of the greedy, and a white button up shirt under a rainbow vest with silver buttons with a long black zipper tied into a bow under the white collar of the shirt). The young man was shuffling the deck of cards fresh out of the pack like they were nothing more than toys rather than the instruments of destruction that everyone present knew they were. A sobbing pasty man who had nothing but his boxer shorts on was in front of the blackjack table like his mother just passed from eating the soup he had never made before.

“Sorry sir,” the young white haired youth said almost apologetically (he was too high off of victory to really care at the moment), “But I told you to stop about six rounds ago when you lost your car.” From somewhere behind the youth another young man dressed the same way with the build of Adonis stepped out with his snowy white skin, pale blue eyes, and silver hair long and jagged, in his eyes like he was trying to be blind. The white haired youth grinned at the newcomer innocently, “Hello Riku, come to take this one away?”

The silverette, Riku, simply snorted ironically and slung the sobbing half-naked man over his shoulder like a sack of rice. “You never give me time to take a break, do you? I have a life outside of your blackjack table too you know.”

The white haired youth laughed and said, “You mean like trying to convince the ever oblivious and innocent Sora to go out with you? Keep working on it, I’m sure he’ll get the hint one day in the next century.”

Riku scowled and flipped off the white haired young man as he stomped off with the crying man over his shoulder, “Fuck you Allen Walker!”

“You wish!” Allen laughed again and began to shuffle once more. He glanced up to the crowd for only a moment after his short dialogue with Riku, but that one glance was enough for him to know who he wanted to strike next. There, at the front of the crowd grinning like a madman, was the one. He was tall, gorgeously handsome to a fault with a mole under one of his eyes, dark tan skin, curly black hair pulled back into a ponytail, pale blue eyes, and dressed in the sharpest suit that the casino had seen since Prince Harry of England decided to use the place as his personal strip joint (he was sure that was still swimming around on the internet someplace – now _that_ was a memory worth remembering for a good laugh every once and a while). Yes, that man, the Noah, would be his finest target yet. Who said he couldn’t be an Exorcist and a blackjack dealer at the same time?

“One round for the newcomer?” the man in the sharp suit asked, keeping up the façade that the two weren’t acquainted before hand, “Surely you can make space for at least one new guest?”

Allen watched the Noah, Tykki he thought his name was, cautiously while dealing the other cards to the others already sitting at his table, every single one of them sweating like pigs under the sheer force of Allen’s innocent eyes and quick hands. Allen smiled politely like a good employee of the Cat’s Eye of the Storm and said with his forcibly faked smile, “I’m sorry sir, but unfortunately my other guests must first exit the game before I allow anybody new in – company policy.” _Come on, take the bait…_

“I’ll be willing to cut the game short!” a fat man with a balding head was trying to dry his forehead with a handkerchief sopping with sweat, and it wasn’t long before the other players were also calling the game as is (smart move – Allen would’ve had all their money next round anyway) and left quickly before the bright lights and colors of the casino drew them in again into the false joy of the lust for money and the greed of the casino chip.

“Well it appears as if the table has just opened up sir!” Allen said with false cheer, trying to cover up all the excitement he was feeling in the pit of his gut. _Heh heh heh, let’s just see the Noah escape my game of cards._

Tykki Mikk grinned truthfully with his excited grin and his coy teeth. “Now that’s positively delightful!” Tykki sat down at the table with a flourish of coat tails and looked Allen directly in the eye as the youth was dealing the cards, “Wonderful night, no?”

Allen was miffed at the amount of eye contact that Tykki wanted and wouldn’t give it to him ( _quit be such a perv!_ were his thoughts) keeping his eyes focused on the cards as he dealt them. Nobody from the crowd bothered to sit down, they were all too smart for that. With lightning speed faster than the eye could follow, card calls were made, bets were given and the first round was called a draw. Allen and Tykki had lengths of lightening connecting their eyes as neither one would admit defeat of the other one. As the game really got going one of the other workers there, a young man with wide innocent blue eyes, tan skin and messy brown hair who went by the name of Sora was taking bets from the crowd of who was most likely to win: Allen or Tykki?

Somebody was going home empty handed, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one who wanted the money the most.

***

The girl with the long auburn braid was watching the monitor with mischievous glee as the two, Allen and Tykki, tried to tear each other’s pockets out in a civilized manner while at the same time both were insulting the other with thinly disguised compliments. The braided girl looked to the figure watching the same monitor with her and she grinned wider. “So Madam Stormy,” she began, leaning back in her plush chair with her legs thrown over the arm, “What are you going to do about those two?”

The figure she was talking to, Madam Stormy, was a curvaceous lady no more than seventeen with long bronze blonde hair, pale white skin, and big blue eyes behind smart black wire rim glasses. Dressed in her smart suit of pure red with the white pinstripe and the white spotless pumps, Madam Stormy was a knockout today. She leaned back in her own plush black chair, steepleing her fingers into a thoughtful pose as she considered the auburn haired girl’s question. “It’s too early to tell who will come out on top,” she said after a minute, “But either way, we will have to deal with the consequences. What do you think we should do, Ky?”

The auburn haired girl tugged on one of her bunny ears thoughtfully as she continued to watch the two battling it out in the game of cards. After a single minute she grinned and said, “Allen will end up giving us more than just his dealer skills by the end of the night. Something in my gut tells me that we should be preparing an alternate plan for that character right there at the table. Besides, we all know the rules: no dealing to somebody you know personally.”

Madam Stormy nodded in agreement, spinning the white bottle labeled VODKA on her desk absent mindedly, “And if this conversation is anything to go by then those two have a history extending back quite a long ways. Ky, should we do what I think you’re thinking?”

Ky raised an eyebrow with her smile this time, “Oh, I don’t know Madam Stormy, I think that it’ll be a _fantastic_ idea, but then again it’s not my call to say. Your casino, your rules. Would like some more ‘vodka’ before you make up your mind?”

Madam Stormy gave Ky a wry look but handed out the bottle to her anyway. Ky hopped out of her chair and crossed the impeccably tidy room with the wall of monitors and the large desk to a supply cabinet with the vodka bottle in hand. Open went the doors to reveal a cabinet of nothing but Sprite containers, whose contents of one of them she used to fill up the container of VODKA.

Ky gave the bottle back and took up a seat on the front of the desk where Madam Stormy sat behind. The two they were watching on the screen had apparently finished their bout of cards, one clear winner before all to see: Allen, with a triumphant grin on his boyish face was gleaming with sweat at the nearly impossible victory over the now jacket-less Tykki, whose head was in his hands in humiliated defeat. Never, _never_ , had he lost in his Noah form before and there he was beaten by an Exorcist of all things! Oh, the Thousand Year Duke would never let him back onto the Ark now!

Stormy smiled mischievously as she said, “Ky, go get those two for me.”

Ky grinned with eager anticipation as she trotted off to go and do as he Madam bid, “Your wish is my command.”

***

He couldn’t tell them that he cheated. They would never believe him. Allen’s cute and innocent face had everybody fooled, right down to the people he had cheated the money out of. Tykki couldn’t think of a single thing to do to get his money back, or how to make a living either – he just lost all his money to that brat with the white hair.

Allen was celebrating his cheated victory over the Noah like he had won at the Coliseum of Rome after defeating the lions and Spartacus. Nothing in the world could spoil this victory for him! “Oh Allen Walker~!” Except that. That spoils everything.

Allen gave Ky a painfully polite smile and said, “Yes Ky, what is it? Does Madam Stormy wish to see me?”

“Yep!” Ky glanced at the mournful looking Tykki as well, “And your little friend too. We got something special planned for you two~!” She giggled and pranced off.

Tykki and Allen blinked at the same time, looking at each other in disbelief. _The casino owner wants to see me?_ Allen escorted Tykki up to Madam Stormy’s office, Allen with nervousness rolling off like fog clouds and Tykki like maybe had had accidentally won the lottery. Did the Madam find out about Allen’s cheating and came out to bust him and give Tykki his money back? That would be a dream come true!

They both entered at Madam Stormy’s command and shut the door at her, “Silence yourselves and us. Now take a seat, both of you.” They took a seat in front of her large oak desk like maybe the world was coming down for one and the world was putting itself back together for the other. “Tykki,” she started, “you have nowhere to go right? And you have your stuff at that hotel? Ky?” Ky, who was sitting on the front of the desk grinned and nodded, saying that whatever needed to be done was already done. “And Allen, you say you need more money, right? Because you need to pay for your master’s debts? Consider this a little more incentive to get your work done better.”

“Madam Stormy,” Tykki interrupted Madam Stormy with a charming (read strained) smile, “Whatever are you talking about?”

Allen looked nervously at Ky as she giggled and at Madam Stormy when all she did was grin. “What are we doing Tykki?” Madam Stormy laughed and said, “Why, we’re just lightening up your load. How? Why Allen darling, I’m setting the two of you up to live together of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was a kinky fuck even back then damn i need to fuckin chill


	3. THAT SONG IS STUCK IN MY FUCKIN HEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and i was BLINDED BY THE LIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i first heard the song i thought it said "douche" but it's actually "deuce"

**Chapter 3: Blinded by the Light**

_Money. Money was everywhere. It was in the ceiling, it was bursting out of the carpet, it was coming out of the water taps, it was just everywhere. Tykki put his hands together over his head to swan dive into the pool of green money beneath him. On the concrete sides of the pool there were models laying out on big print money towels, the women laughing and smiling at him and the men waving and cheering him on, promising big rewards if he just jumped. Tykki grinned as he hopped off the platform, twirling elegantly in the air, his fingers brushing the soft money –_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

“Oh holy sh – ow!” Tykki was torn away from his wonderful dream by the hard sounds of electrical stimulation and hard wood annoyance. In real people terms translated from their original Irritated Tykki: Allen’s alarm clock went off and Tykki then fell flat on his face upon the very cold and yes, very hard wooden floor. From the couch, he added quite grumpy like.

Tykki raised his tousled head off the floor to glare at Allen’s closed door. He could hear a yawn and then some rustling from behind it – he hopped that the Exorcist had bad bed head. He deserved it, making Tykki, King of Cards, sleep on the couch like some kind of mooching cousin. Well, whatever, what’s done was done.

Tykki shook the sleep from his head with an accompanying yawn, stretching his long aching limbs with a groan of contentment. Tykki grumbled something about how a couch was unfit for his old, young man’s back, turning around to face – oh shi-aht. Allen Walker was staring at him like he was some kind of grotesque alien being, except his face betrayed a certain fascination for the Noah in front of him. How did Tykki know this? Well, it could have something to do with the fact that Allen was staring at only _one_ part of him in particular…

Tykki looked down. Yep, he forgot to sleep with clothes on again. He really should learn to do that one day…

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” A flying green object was hurled at Tykki’s face, which he deftly caught, “Cover yourself up!” Tykki, seeing that the flying green object was a big fat pillow, did as he was told (remarkable) and gave Allen a look that said that everything was perfectly normal about their situation. It wasn’t.

“As you can see,” Tykki began, like the two were just talking about the wonderful Las Vegas weather, “I’m currently naked. If it makes you that uncomfortable then don’t look, but until then keep staring away. You’re just boosting my self-esteem more than you can possibly ever know.” Tykki smirked at the indignant look that Allen gave him, and just to piss him off more he blew the snowy haired young man a kiss with an especially flamboyant wrist.

That indignant face of Allen easily switched to a naïve one quite easily, like it had been practiced ten thousand times without flaw. “Oh please, don’t flatter yourself. I was just wondering how anything could have ever been so _tiny_ ,” the snowy haired boy replied with an innocent grin. He left for the kitchen not five feet away, smirking with victory as soon as his back was turned on the gorgeous man standing naked in his living room with the dropped jaw. Allen hesitated at the fridge with his last thought. Gorgeous? Tykki? Well, it was obvious that he was good looking, but gorgeous? Eh, might be stretching the truth just a little bit.

Tykki, for his part, was shocked that anyone, even if they were kidding, could have ever called him (HIM) _tiny._ It just wasn’t done. It had never happened before, it had never happened ever in any life he was sure he lived, he was even sure that Jesus couldn’t tell the lie that he was small. And he had the gall to tell him he was small, insignificant, shrimpy, _tiny_? Now neither he, nor his currently little buddy could stand for that (although his little buddy was getting excited by that fact that Allen was unimpressed – did that he mean he wasn’t as innocent as he portrayed himself to be?). No matter, he would get vengeance one way or another. He just had to get his vengeance with some clothes on first.

With the speed of a striking viper, Tykki changed into the clothes that had been given to him last night (the same uniform as Allen was wearing) and stepped gracefully into the kitchen. He took a seat at the small round kitchen table and began rattling off while inspecting his finger’s cuticles, “I want an omelet with Swiss cheese, spinach, freshly cut tomatoes, just a little bit of pepper. Oh, and use only the egg whites, I’m on a diet.” He went on inspecting his nails, looking for any flaw that he could fix, oblivious to Allen’s features of: shock, disgust, and ‘aw hell naw!’

“You want food?” Allen dumped a heavy iron skillet onto Tykki’s man parts, watching with wicked glee as the man’s eyes bugged out of his skull, “Then make it yourself. I don’t cook for you because, frankly, I don’t even like you.”

Tykki tried to look dignified as he crossed his legs over his screaming privates and said in an unnaturally high voice, “So if you did like me then you would cook for me?”

Allen laughed at the amount of pain that the Noah was in (but also felt a shadow of man pity for him) but nodded and said all the same, “If I liked you then I wouldn’t have won all your money. I would’ve left you enough to at least eat and sleep on a park bench, but no, you just have to go and make me mad all the time.”

Tykki scowled, but didn’t say anything. The iron skillet on the kitchen table, he felt, was laughing at him secretly in some kind of secret kitchenware language that he couldn’t understand. But, then again, he didn’t want any more harm to come to his little buddy so he thought that he should shut up until he quieted down some. Allen, for his part, was actually feeling some measure of guilt as he made his meager breakfast of toast and bacon and eggs. Him, an Exorcist, felt guilty about hurting a Noah?! What was this foreign emotion that kept invading his mind? Jeez, next thing he knew dogs would start marrying cats soon.

***

“Oh Allen~!” the snowy haired Exorcist winced as he heard his name be sung over the constant crowd of people over to him by two people in particular. He just barely arrived, coming back from putting his coat and belongings up on the left side of the locker (Tykki had demanded the left side so naturally that was the side that Allen took) when he came out of the employees room. He knew those two voices anywhere…

“Allen-chan!” Ky sidled up by his right elbow, hooking her arm through it and leading him away from the crowd toward the second-floor stairs, “How doust thy’s first night with Tykki, thou’s apprentice, goeth for thee?” Today, the auburn haired girl had her braid along with a black leotard with a white patch on the belly and white boots with white gloves to go with her black cat’s ears and tail.

Allen was about to comment on her incorrect use of his old English language when the owner to the second voice appeared at his left elbow, tall, tan with freckles, dark cropped hair and black frame glasses that showed bold green eyes, Kess the bartender was an interesting fellow with a few charismatic drama quirks. “So how was your little sleep over with him? Did you kill him?” He placed a dramatic hand to his heart, “Then he must be back as a spirit from the great beyond!”

Allen rolled his eyes as he let Kess and Ky lead him up the stairs to Madam Stormy’s office. “I wished I killed him,” Allen admitted, “but if I did then Madam Stormy wouldn’t pay me until I paid for his funeral expenses which, knowing him, would be exorbitant and way out of my budget.”

Ky grinned, “Exorbitant? Nice word Allen. But anyways, the Madam has some business to discuss with you and Tykki. He’s already waiting for you and everything.”

Allen tried to keep down the groan of misery in his throat, but it ended up escaping anyway. Kess gave Allen a sympathetic look as he said, “Don’t worry Allen, Madam Stormy doesn’t want to kill you or nothing – she just wants to cut out your soul and eat it with a side of potatoes. Hashed or mashed is still to be determined.” Allen and Ky gave Kess a strange look but they merely looked at each other and shrugged. If there was one anomaly is this great wide universe of ours and there’s it was probably Kess, the gayest straight man in that universe.

Once Allen and the other two arrived in Madam Stormy’s office they closed the door behind themselves. Allen nearly fell over in embarrassment as they all saw Tykki trying to smooth talk his way into the Madam’s good favor, mostly just trying to get his original amount of money back really. “So then you and I could be on my yacht on the open ocean just relaxing the day away and partying at night. Doesn’t that sound just simply fantastic?”

Madam Stormy, as amused as she was with Tykki’s attempt at bribing her, was overall unimpressed with him and his love for the green paper that capitalism survived off of. “Yes, simply marvelous,” she said flatly, leaning back in her chair behind her massive desk like a boss (which she was), “except you’re missing the part where I actually care about spending any time with you or your yacht or the open ocean. If I want to go to the sea I’ll change the interior of my casino, if I want to go to China I’ll invite their big business men and if I want to get human contact of the intimate variety – well Madam isn’t just a title.”

Tykki was all at once taken aback and insulted by Madam Stormy’s flat refusal for anything he had to say, but then again not many people believed that Tykki actually meant to do anything he said. Allen cheered his madam on in his head with only a smile betraying how he really felt, while Kess and Ky added dramatic and childish “Ooohhh!”s to their laughter.

The door opened and closed behind Riku, who brought with him a single silver tray with a letter on it. His top few buttons on his shirt were unfastened, revealing far more muscle than was allowed on casino grounds, but Madam Stormy simply smiled at him and motioned for him to take Tykki’s spot by her desk. Riku raised an eyebrow at the Noah, who promptly took a step back from the desk (there was something about the silverette that simply screamed don’t mess with me) and Riku brought the silver tray down for the madam to gather her letter. “It’s about the apprenticeship,” Riku stated, standing just behind and left of Madam Stormy, like a good butler. Tykki moved to stand in front of the desk, where the three person group was already waiting.

Tykki gave him a look, “Aren’t you a bouncer?”

“I’m whatever the madam needs me to be,” the silverette stated, straightening his invisible creases in his clothes and looking all important. Ky simply rolled her eyes and leaned into Tykki’s ear, “Riku is a serious man-hoar. If he can’t get the ever innocent Sora to look twice at him then he generally comes up to play butler to the madam to feel all important about himself. Not that she minds a twit…” the girl with the braid looked oddly annoyed by that, but simply took the back-right side of the madam’s chair.

While Ky and Tykki had their small exchange, Madam Stormy had read the letter. She looked up into Allen and Tykki’s eyes as she clearly stated, “You’ll both be on deck duty until a table opens up, which should be by tomorrow. Have fun counting cards.” Madam Stormy chuckled at her own joke while everyone else laughed – that is except for Tykki and Allen that is. They both knew what deck duty was, Allen by experience and Tykki by word of mouth: inventory.

Allen and Tykki both bowed just before they exited the room, each with their own fuming thoughts that correlated along the same lines of “I got to work with that guy?!” But the madam’s orders were still her orders and they couldn’t outright disobey them, no matter how much they hated each other. They both had reached the deck room before they could even stand to look at one another.

Always done every two weeks, inventory duty was usually pushed onto some unfortunate bastard that had pissed off the Madam a week or two previously, which the same mistake would then never happen again. Those unfortunate bastards were usually so bored with the tedious task that nothing ever went wrong again for the madam by them, and usually people took pains to avoid inventory.

Except this week, inventory had two unlucky bastards that had to go and count every single pack of unopened packs of cards that the deck room held, regardless if the box itself was opened or not. Since the madam liked to have exact counts of the deck supply, the task was often tedious and boring and would take hours of quiet work where people were known to have gone insane because they accidentally recounted a pile of decks and then had to start all over again.

That was Tykki and Allen’s job as Allen swiped the key card in his pocket to open the deck room door and close it behind them quietly. Allen tried to muster up some kind of hate for the handsome man before him, but the dark haired one looked just as exasperated and tired as Allen felt. “Do you want to call a truce?” Allen gave a start at Tykki’s voice, not expecting the Noah to talk to him at all.

“What do you mean?” Allen asked warily.

“I mean do you just want to call Las Vegas neutral territory?” Tykki looked Allen dead in the eye with all seriousness, “No fighting, no hurting, no hating – well at least no more than is deserved at that precise moment. What do you say?”

Allen only took a second to think before he nodded, “I think I’m too tired to be constantly fighting you anyways. I came here to win money for my master’s debts, not to fight you Noahs.”

Tykki grinned dangerously as he began inching towards the thinking snow haired teen, “Then that means that everything is totally cool between the two of us?”

Allen still didn’t notice anything strange as Tykki skillfully maneuvered his way just behind the teen as the first said, “Yes, I suppose that is what it means.”

Allen squeaked as Tykki wrapped his arms around Allen’s waist, the firmness of his biceps pressed close into his body. Tykki leaned down and whispered in Allen’s ear, “Then you won’t mind if I do this…?”

Allen’s heart was erratic, beating at impossible speeds at impossible times. His face flamed up with embarrassment, shyness, and…was that a spark? He didn’t try to struggle away he didn’t try to fight, he didn’t try to –

“Hey Allen and Tykki! What you guys – OMG!” Kess the Ruiner of Private Moments, had chosen that precise minute to walk in on both Allen and Tykki. Everybody was stock still as Kess tried to figure out what was happening, but his brain couldn’t compute the images that it was seeing. Allen and Tykki…? Together…?

Allen immediately began to shove away Tykki, or tried at least, but the taller man’s arms were locked in some sort of shocked embrace like a crab would when it found out that the human finger was not a good place to grab onto. “This isn’t what it looks like!”Allen tried to shove Tykki away harder, “This is the exact opposite of what it looks like!”

Kess didn’t listen to a word Allen was saying, but apparently he was listening to Bruce Springsteen in his head because he began to random sing like a broken tape:

“I was just blinded by the light!

Cut loose like a deuce, another runner in the night

Blinded by the light!

Mama always told me not to look into the sights of the sun

Oh, but Mama, that's where the fun is

I was blinded

I was blinded

I was blinded!”

Ky then chose that precise moment to barge in, her cat’s tail and ears swishing and flicking like real body parts, “Kess? What’s going on here?” One look at the stock still duo said it all for her. “Oh. Well, I guess we’ll leave the two of you alone then. Come along Kess, let’s leave these two…not sure what they’re called birds alone.” She then took hold of the back of his collar and dragged him away, while he was still singing.

As soon as the two were gone Allen pulled back his red fist and smashed it into Tykki’s stoney face. The Noah went flying into a box of cards face first.

“Ow! What the hell was that – Allen?” Tykki looked around, but the Exorcist had already long been gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you got it stuck in your head no don't you


	4. This just in: still haven't fuckin chilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god WHY WAS 15 YEAR OLD ME SO KINKY???????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like yeah im kinky af now but im way older

**Chapter 4: Visitation Rights**

They hadn’t spoken in almost a week and it was driving Tykki up a wall in madness. They had one little moment (just one!) and it was completely ruined. The chances on him having another opportunity to do anything even remotely fetching and/or drooling where the snowy-haired one was concerned went down the toilet that very moment that Kess the bartender had decided to open that door. Did Tykki know how far the both of them would go? Of course not! But that didn’t mean that they couldn’t have gone a decent ways…

But the problem was that they _just weren’t talking_ … And Tykki was trying everything to get things back to the way they were at that moment! And, hell, even before when they still vowed to hate each other’s guts was better than the two of them just not talking. At least Tykki wasn’t getting eaten up by all this damn GUILT.

So he was trying the only tactics that the Noah knew that could get people to talk (it had always worked on Road) after they were infuriated by him – annoy them into talking to him, or at the very least yelling as they tried to decapitate him. But _damn,_ the boy was _stubborn_.

“And so then I said, ‘if you don’t put that cat down right now I’ll hang your by your toenails!’ Really funny, right?!” Tykki and Allen were currently in the kitchen, where Allen had just made a pot of Alfredo spaghetti. Tykki was laughing until his sides split from the story he just told (one of his best really) and expected some kind of reaction from the snowy-haired one. Nothing. Not even a small frown from all that could be legally called animal humiliation?! REALLY?!

Allen finished his fifth plate of the spaghetti and, finally feeling a little satiated, washed his plate off in the sink like he had eaten alone the entire time. Tykki felt his head droop and he dropped his chin in his hands from defeat. An entire week of hardly being able to eat from the guilt could do that to a person, even to a Noah, even to the Master of Cards himself. Even now Tykki’s spot at the table was collecting dust from disuse, but he hardly even noticed now.

Tykki watched gloomily as Allen Walker hummed to himself like he was alone, and the Noah wondered if there was a method of apology that he hadn’t tried yet – flowers, balloons, apology cards and telegrams, a sexy meal – he really had tried everything! There was nothing left to do now, except wait.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Tykki’s head perked up at the sound of the knocking at the door, as had Allen’s. Was that it? Was this the apology chance that Tykki had been waiting for?! The tall dark man rushed to the door, threw out his hand to the knob and –

 _WHU-PAM!_ Tykki could see the stars blossom before his eyes as he stood behind the door, dazed and confused and, frankly, in a butt load of pain. From the background that made more sense than his headache, Tykki heard the boy Exorcist gasp in astonishment as he said, “Master?! What are you doing here?!”

A rude, grumbling voice that sounded far fuller of itself than it should’ve snorted in discontentment as it answered, “Idiot apprentice, I have all the rights to see you whenever I damn well want to. So shut up and get me some food, I’ve had a long trip to come around here and I expect to be fed a little bit.” Tykki could hear stomping boots go up to the kitchen and could hear somebody plop something heavy onto the kitchen table.

Tykki rubbed his pounding nose pitifully as he stepped out from behind the door that was so rudely barged into and he got a good look at whoever it was so that he could give them a large piece of his mind. Then he shut his mouth and wondered if he was better off squashed behind the door.

Cross Marian, Exorcist General and the master and trainer of Allen Walker, had his feet up on the kitchen table like he owned the place while his poor apprentice was scurrying around in the kitchen like Cinderella on speed. Tykki blinked and wondered this time if Allen was always that pale or if Cross Marian was that intimidating. Sure the long devil red hair and the mask covering half his face and the long Exorcist trench coat combined with his entire personality made for a fearsome mixture, but Tykki didn’t think that it was that impressive. Was it?

Allen set down a plate of the spaghetti and some wine that Tykki didn’t even know existed in the apartment, in front of the General, standing off to the side a little bit like he was waiting for the approval to _exist_. “I’m making head way in the debts, but it’ll still take me some time before I can get everything.”

Cross Marian simply shrugged and dove into the plate of food that was set in front of him like a dignified man that hadn’t eaten in a couple of days (which by chance was exactly what he was). “Take your time – in the meanwhile the debts will be gathering enough interest to keep you in the pits for months.” Tykki watched, horrified, at the dramatic wilting that Allen experienced, like a flower that had just had acid poured not only on its stalk but also at the very roots that it gathered nutrients out of. General Cross made a rude comment about the cheap wine that his apprentice had set out for him, which Tykki wanted to pour over his head, but it was the comment after that gathered all of their attention. “Apprentice, why is there a Noah hiding behind the door like a scared little girl?”

Allen gave a lively start, like he had completely forgotten about the Noah, and stumbled over his words as he tried to figure out something reasonable to say. Tykki, suave as ever, finally closed the door that had been blasted open (closed is a relative form of the word – more like he set it precariously on its hinges in the form of a closed door) and sauntered over with a Wiley grin as he stood just behind Allen. He could feel the younger Exorcist stiffen as Tykki leaned down and put his head on top of Allen’s shoulder, Cross’s gaze more evaluating than threatening. “Me? Why I’m Allen’s secret Las Vegas boyfriend of course.”

Allen’s jaw dropped to the floor and his face lost all of its color. _Tykki actually had the balls to say that?!?!?!?!_ He wasn’t having any of it. Allen threw his red Innocence fist in Tykki’s face once again, sending him spiraling into the opposite wall with a broken bloody nose and few good missing teeth. “WE ARE NOTHING OF THE SORT!” Allen bellowed in the sternest, angriest, most embarrassed voice that Tykki had ever heard him use at any point that he had known the boy Exorcist, but in his head Tykki could hear the victory sirens and the applause of congratulations. He finally spoke to him! His tactics always worked in the end!

“So then what is he doing here?” Cross Marian took an unhealthily strong swig of his cheap wine and continued, “I better not hear that you’ve turned Noah on me Walker.”

Allen looked insulted at the very idea (Tykki felt a little hurt by that) and vehemently denied the allegations. After a while of standing up for himself in front of his master (like he had done something wrong!), General Cross finally got the answer out of him that he wanted to know. “We aren’t anything!” the young Exorcist exclaimed, leaning on the kitchen counter for moral support, “He’s just here because I took all his money and Madam Stormy is making me take care of him.”

Cross stopped his eating with his form halfway up to his mouth. “ _Madam_ Stormy you say?” Cross put the fork down as he contemplated the things that he heard, “As in, the leading lady among other young, beautiful, ladies?”

Allen could practically see the light bulb that chimed over his own head with a brilliant idea. “Yes, that’s right,” the snowy-haired one confirmed slowly, already thinking up things to say to the Madam, “Madam isn’t just a form of respect. She knows how to do things in her casino, the Cat’s Eye of the Storm.”

It took all of ten seconds for Cross to make up his mind. He downed the rest of the wine, stood up from his chair, and announced to all present, “I want to meet this Madam Stormy as soon as possible. Allen, take me to her right away.”

“Oh, well that won’t be a problem, sir,” Tykki magically appeared by Allen’s shoulder once again, completely devoid of the serious and disfiguring wounds that the other had given him (he really did need to spend all that time reconstructing his face – the perks of being a Noah). “We just need to head down to the casino and have a chat with the Madam. I’m sure she’ll be just simply thrilled to meet you.”

“Of course she will,” Cross Marian was already heading for the door, “I gave her the best card dealer she has.”

Allen didn’t know whether to feel flattered or like a criminal at the words his master used, but he didn’t have time to contemplate them. “What are we going to do?” Allen jumped as a smooth, mature voice was uncomfortably close to his ear, but this time Tykki didn’t mean anything but seriousness as he asked his questions, “We have to get rid of him somehow! He’ll drink us out of house and home.”

Allen took a quick step away in order to give them some personal space, but continued on with the conversation nonetheless, “The only way to do that is to get a girl so in love with him that he’s fed up with her and leaves. That’s the only time he ever leaves anywhere.”

Tykki blinked. “So we have to break a poor girl’s heart to get rid of him?” he shivered, “He’s worse than any monster I’ve ever met.”

“And you probably won’t meet a worse one – come on! Let’s go talk to the Madam and see if she can do anything.”

[ _The Cat’s Eye of the Storm – 2 hours and 30 minutes later]_

“WAHAHAHA! And that’s when I told him that he could just shove his gun right up his @$$!” Cross Marian bellowed out another large and very drunken laugh as the scantily dressed pretty women around him on the couch hollered out their own tilting drunken laughter. The table in front of them was littered with empty bottles of hard alcohol and the surrounding room itself was that of a hotel suite. Namely the casino guest room, hotel suite.

Madam Stormy and Ky watched the monitors in the room like there was a bad smell that neither one could completely identify. “He really is an asshole,” Ky stated, the facts as plain as the nose on her face, “No wonder Allen has nightmares about this guy. I might have nightmares just thinking of what’s gonna happen next.”

The Madam leaned back in her chair thoughtfully, taking only a second to watch Tykki and Allen work four times harder and faster than any other employees that she had ever seen work for her. They all knew that they had a whole lot of extra legwork to do that night, and the profits were raking in by the hundreds every half hour. Not that she was in any position to complain, but the blonde Madam was worried for her star employees. They both had a film of sweat on their brows like they were training for a marathon, while in fact all they were doing were dealing cards to unfortunate suckers. “I don’t think that they will be working for us much longer,” she stated flatly, “they will have paid back their dues by the end of the night.”

Ky watched as one of the more disheveled women in the monitor with Cross wrapped a pink feather boa around his neck with the words ‘SUPER SEXY’ stitched across a banner around his shoulders. “And hopefully he’ll be out of our hair by the end of the night too.”

“How can you be so sure?” Madam Stormy felt slightly bewildered by the mischievous toothy grin that the girl in the costume (a bat today, completely black with little black bat wings popping out of the back) gave her.

“Well if you must know,” the braided one said, leaning back in her chair to watch Allen and Tykki at the tables, “I sent in Psycho Maggie.”

“You mean the one that believes every man that she has had sex with is ‘the one’? That Psycho Maggie?”

“One and the same.”

Madam Stormy chuckled as she realized what Ky had done. “He won’t be able to get away from here fast enough.”

Ky glanced at Cross’s monitor again and recoiled in disgust, “First she has to fight past all the other women in line for him first apparently.” She switched off the monitor and the Madam couldn’t blame her for doing it. “But, whatever. I’m going out for a bit, down at the tables for a bit to go and relieve those two from their duties for a little while.”

“Oh?” Madam Stormy gave Ky an appraising look that said she didn’t believe a word, “And since when have you taken such a fancy in the two of them?”

Ky grinned but simply said, “Watch monitor number five when they’re both off duty. You’ll find some very interesting things to watch I think.” And with that she left.

The Madam was silent for a moment, wondering what all the mystery was about, when she had a sudden epiphany. She looked in her desk drawer, and with raised eyebrows and more humor than surprise she said simply, “She took them without asking again.”

***

Allen could feel the entire room heating up around him, like it was on fire but without any flames. He had been through so many people and so many cards that the two were starting to blur together. He could barely tell that ugly transvestite from the queen of hearts, and he knew that those two were about as close as the Atlantic and the Pacific Oceans. If only someone could give him a break – “Oh Allen~!” He’d never been so happy to hear that irritating voice in his entire life.

Ky skipped up from behind the table that Allen was at like a flashlight in the gloomy mist, her costume bat wigs bouncing behind her like real wings. “Hello Allen dearest, I’ve come to replace you for the night!”

Allen furrowed his brow in confusion. “The night? But I’m still on duty for another four hours.”

Ky raised an eyebrow at him, “And I’m saying that I’ve come to take your spot for the night – You going to take it or not?”

Allen didn’t argue another word as he ran away from the table as fast as his exhausted legs could carry him. He ran and he ran, until finally he hit the second floor broom closet. He dashed inside and slammed the door behind him. He slumped in front of the closed door, panting and gasping for the air that his lungs had been deprived of for hours it seemed.

Not many people knew of the secrets of the Cat’s Eye of the Storm, but those who said they did only told what they assumed while the ones that did know were the ones that didn’t say anything. The second floor broom closet was one of those secrets, the kind that most people either didn’t know about or didn’t believe. It was a long hallway instead of a closet, with doors on both sides and the hallway scarcely wide enough for two people to stand shoulder to shoulder. Behind each door, Allen knew, was a bed with a small dresser and a small lamp, which served as the main quarters for Madam Stormy’s more illegitimate business practices, but occasionally would be used by the other staff for naps or for those one night stands that nobody wanted others to know about.

Allen took a deep breath and steadied himself, standing precariously and walked over to the only door that was open and threw himself onto the bed without a sound, as the bed itself was completely soundless. The young Exorcist felt himself being pulled into the dream realm without any real consent on his part, those wonderfully fluffy dream clouds beckoning him to sleep in their soft embrace…

“Damn I am tired – oh sorry Allen!” Allen moaned at being held hostage by the waking world, but he sat up anyway to stare at Tykki like he was the bane of his existence. Tykki himself looked the worse for wear, but then again who was Allen to judge? “I thought that the room was empty. It was the only one that wasn’t locked so I figured that no one was in here. I’ll just be taking my leave…”

Allen let out an exasperated sigh, “Just get in here and close the door.”

Tykki was half way out before he jerked back in astonishment to stare at the young Exorcist. “What?” he asked.

Allen rolled his eyes and scooted over to the far side of the bed, throwing off his boots as he did so, “I said come in and shut the door behind you. We’re both tired as dogs and I think that we both deserve some decent sleep, so shut up and don’t say anything else and get in.”

Tykki blinked once. Twice. Three times, but nope, the whole world wasn’t one big wonderful dream. Keeping as non-excited as he possibly could (his little buddy had to get mentally told off a couple of times), Tykki pulled off his own boots, his tie, and the dress shirt and vest, revealing a chest full of muscle and high definition. Allen gulped as he saw Tykki strip down to as far as he went, but he wouldn’t be cowed by all the hot manliness that was Tykki (hot manliness? Allen remade his thoughts as regular older man-manliness). He took off his own tie, vest, and dress shirt, but having the modesty instead to turn away as he did so. He didn’t see Tykki staring at his slim, still boyish back with the many scars and the small amount of rib that came with being a growing boy. And of course he saw the arm. The red, akuma killer, the thing that marked Allen as he truly was, as an Exorcist, one of the few things that could kill him.

Before Tykki could get enough of seeing as much of Allen as he could, the young Brit dove underneath the covers and pulled them up to his chin, his embarrassment being masked as best he could with his steady voice of “Good night!” Tykki heard nothing else from him, and if his own fatigue was anything to gauge then he had just fallen asleep. Tykki grinned and slipped into the other side of the bed, feeling Allen’s warmth all the way through the sheets that divided them by inches. Feeling bolder and more daring than when Allen was awake, Tykki scooted closer to the younger one of the two, getting a better look at his companion’s sleeping face.

Tykki marveled by how calm and unworried Allen looked in his sleep, like he was just a small child that needed to be cared for and held when they were convinced that the boogeyman lived under their bed. Did Allen ever think of himself like that, the need for someone to care for him as something other than an apprentice or a piece of property, or as a burden? Tykki had a hard time imagining it. But then again, maybe…just maybe…Allen needed someone else to look after him and care for him again…maybe…someone like…him.

***

The dignified Madam tried her very best to keep from squealing in a fangirl attack. Ky was right, monitor five did have some interesting minutes to watch.

But it was just too bad that that they didn’t use the handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 year old me needed to go to fuckin bed


	5. there was PRE SMUT????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavy making out?????? WHY?????
> 
> i know why
> 
> (no i don't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive concluded that ive never had any chill to begin with

**Chapter 5: Good-Bye for Now**

Tykki could hear a steady breathing beside him. Did he accidentally sleep with some random person while totally smashed again? He swore that if they were butt ugly again then he was going to have a fit… Tykki opened his eyes apprehensively to gaze upon a face that he would never have called ugly, even when royally pissed. That face, the one that belonged to the breathing person sleeping calmly beside him, had the visage of a sleeping angel and the attractiveness of a magnet.

How the hell did he sleep with Allen-freaking-Walker and not even remember it?!

Tykki swore in his head and tried to think of the last thing that happened to the both of them. He kept thinking _I was working the tables to pay off Cross’s debts when I was replaced by some cocky Brit named Luxord. I wanted a nap so I came into the closet rooms, but Allen was here and so he let me stay. But what happened after that…?_

While Tykki was doing some rapid thinking of what on earth happened next, his bedmate Allen was quietly stirring in his sleep. The younger of the two could feel the real world tugging at his consciousness and pulling him back into reality. He opened his eyes to see Tykki lying right beside him in the bed, looking thoughtfully at their interlocking hands and rubbing small, sweet circles in Allen’s red skin with his thumb.

Tykki was still unconsciously rubbing Allen’s hand with his thumb when, beneath that same hand a slight bit of stiffening of the muscles. He looked up into the face of the hand’s owner slowly, like he was afraid of what he might see. But the silver eyes that belonged to the younger man were just staring at him, watching him with a look that he hadn’t ever seen before on his face. Seeing as he wasn’t getting completely smashed to bits by the red hand that he was currently holding, Tykki dared to speak. “So,” he asked, licking his dry lips nervously, “did something happen?”

Allen, still drowsy and heavy with sleep, simply smiled and said, “No, nothing. We just slept next to each other and that was it.” He closed his eyes again, feeling calmer and safer and more content than he had in a long time, “All we did was sleep.”

Tykki was glad that Allen wasn’t trying to kill him and all, but he was utterly confused. “Ok, I get that we didn’t do anything, but why is it that I feel that we’re forgetting something…”

Both locked eyes for just a second before the answer jumped in, “CROSS!”

While Allen was already jumping out of bed and throwing his clothes on, Tykki couldn’t believe that he was actually disappointed in the fact that he didn’t sleep with an _Exorcist_. Damn he must be getting desperate if he was seeing Allen as attractive. That was the reason, right?

Despite any thoughts that bared their odd faces at Tykki, he too rushed into his clothes and was only steps behind Allen as they scrambled down that halls and stairs to stand and knock before Madam Stormy’s office door (never paid to be impolite to that woman). A voice from inside told them to enter, and enter they did.

Although the both of them had seen stranger sights, there was something disconcerting when their Madam Stormy was already up and about like she was wide awake and Ky was jumping up and down with a tall cup of lidded coffee in her hands. She kept chattering on about random things in multiple random languages (Allen thought he could hear some French, Italian, Chinese and Swedish) but was completely still as she saw the both of them step inside the office, her costume bat wings from the day before flouncing behind her comically.

The Madam, dressed in a fabulous suit of silken blue that day, was sitting behind her desk with her eyebrows raised as if she was expecting them but not until later. “Well you’re both up rather early,” she said, leaning back in her boss chair, “Care to tell me what the matter is?”

They were both still for just a moment before they burst open into incomprehensible worried babbling. “It was Cross - !”

“Where did he - ?!”

“What happened to the - ?!”

“How much was the - ?!”

“COOL YOUR JETS BRO!” Both Allen and Tykki snapped their jaws shut at Ky’s unexpected bellow of irritated annoyance, her bat wings stiff and strained with tension, “There’s only so much drama I can take while on a coffee high you ***holes! Allen put a sock in that British meat pie hole of yours, and Tykki shut that stupid Noah mouth of yours before I introduce it to my fist!” Allen’s eye grew wide as saucers while Tykki’s recently shut draw dropped to the floor in amazement.

Ky’s caffeine high merely made the Madam raise an inquiring eyebrow in the direction of her most trusted assistant, but didn’t have any other extreme reaction. “Sorry about her,” Madam Stormy said unapologetically, “I can’t take any responsibility for what she says while on a coffee high. Anyways,” she turned back to the men standing in front of her, taking in their disheveled appearance with a humorous light in her eyes, “I heard that you both finally made up. Am I right? Oh don’t look so bashful you two. I think that it’s high time you both got together anyways.”

“HIGH? HIGH? WHO’S ON A HIGH?!” Ky whirled around, her eyes wild and beastly, “Who told you that I’m on a caffeine high?! Was it the gnomes?! Damn those gnomes, never trust the Brooklyn born Italians.”

Allen and Tykki inched closer together ever so slightly to prevent themselves from catching the crazies off of Ky, the coffee in her hand shivering from all her pent up energy. Madam Stormy rolled her eyes at her, mumbling something about why her parents never let her have coffee in the first place. “Ky, go bring General Cross here as quickly as possible. Now would be a good time.”

“YES MA’AM!” Allen and Tykki watched as a dust cloud sprung up in the braided girl’s wake, the recently empty coffee cup somersaulting in the air before being deftly caught by the Madam and placed calmly back in the locked box in the desk. There was a reason that she always had to hide the coffee cup key…

“You both did well last night,” Madam Stormy said honestly, a small smile gracing her lovely features, “And I am very happy to report to the both of you that you both more than made up for any and all expenses that you both had with me. Tykki your debts are paid, Allen your quota is met, and Cross is completely taken care of. In fact, I don’t think that he’ll ever step foot inside Las Vegas lines ever again.”

Allen frowned, “Why’s that?”

“HONEY I’M HOME!” Ky karate kicked the door open and flung a heap of smelly alcohol clothes with a shock of red hair comparable to the shape of a bush. “Did exactly what you asked me to do Madam Stormy!”

“Good work Ky,” Madam Stormy said calmly, “Now go and get Kess – he should be cured of all the cute radiation by now.”

“Aye Aye Captain!” Fast as a speeding bullet, Ky was out of there.

Before Allen and Tykki had time to really understand the full capacity of Ky’s coffee highs, the alcohol smelling heap of black clothes moaned and sat up, patting down his red hair as best he could with a pounding hangover. Allen gasped as he realized, “Master?” Cross Marian had definitely seen better hangovers, but at least there wasn’t some psycho woman chasing after him like last time –

“Honey bunches!” Whoops, spoke too soon. The people present looked down the hall of the Madam’s open office door and they all could see a half-naked woman barreling down the hallway, her eyes glazed in the madness of true love and wild and bright with wanting, “Where are you going?!”

General Cross noticeably cursed, “Oh $%@!”

Allen and Tykki stood frozen and stunned while Cross appeared horrified at this mad woman who was literally crazy in love with the General. But Madam Stormy came to the rescue as she hopped away from her beloved desk to hurl a Pokéball and yell, “Pikachu, use tackle attack!” The yellow mouse Pokémon popped out of the ball and did exactly as commanded, the woman hurtling off into space with a, “Psycho Maggie, blasting off again!” Pikachu returned to its pokeball and the Madam sat back behind her desk again, completely calm and BA.

Tykki sputtered out, “But that doesn’t make any sense! That’s not even the right genre of anime!”

Madam Stormy gave him a look that said volumes along the lines of, “My fanfiction bitch. I can do what I want.”

Over head a loud, formless voice laughed out, “Good job Madam Stormy!”

The Madam smiled, “Thank you omnipotent narrator’s voice.” She cleared her throat and continued, ignoring how Allen, Tykki, and Cross were stunned that she had a direct line to God, saying, “General Cross, I have a bone to pick with you.”

General Cross, not cowed by even that woman’s powers, stood up with all his stench rolling off his body, gagging even Allen and Tykki who were used to smelly and unwashed bodies, said firmly, “And what would that be, pray tell.”

“You need to pay off some of your past debts to me.”

“Is that all? Then Allen, you have to – “

“Allen’s name was not the one I said.”

The General gave the woman a dark look, “What was that?”

“Did you hear me stutter? Allen paid off all of your recent expenses, but there are a few even he doesn’t know about that you yourself must pay. From now on, you’ll be working for me now, or at least until you have repaid everything you owe.”

“Outrageous!” the General bellowed at the top off his lungs, “I will not be – AAAAAHHHHHHH!” Before he had any more time to complain, the Madam had pushed a large button underneath her desk which caused the floor beneath the General to fall in. Allen and Tykki looked down into the hole in which Cross had fallen, but could see only an unending blackness.

“Right then,” Madam Stormy pressed the button again and the hatch closed, “Allen, Tykki we’re throwing you a farewell party. That is all.”

“Wait, that’s it?” Tykki asked, wondering if it was all too good to be true, “Just a few weeks at the job and you’re letting us go?”

“Our debts are paid,” Allen said, oddly mournful and happy all at the same time, “We can go back home whenever we want now.”

“Which is why the party is being thrown right about now,” Madam checked her watch as she said this, “Go and enjoy yourselves. You’ve earned it.” Seeing how stunned both of her ex-employees were, she decided to give them both a little hand. The trapdoor that they used had extra padding at the bottom.

***

Allen and Tykki stumbled their way back up the stairs into their shared apartment space, drunk as a bunch of monkeys in a barrel of banana whiskey. They were laughing and red faced, trying to hold each other up while trying to keep from falling themselves.

“Damn Allen!” Tykki was the more sober of the two, but not by much as he threw open the door into their apartment, “You can’t even hold a few bottles of beer? What kind of Exorcist can’t hold his liquor?”

Allen giggled stupidly as he tripped and accidentally slammed the door shut behind them (they had gone around and fixed it after Cross kicked it down). “So?”

“You know what?” Tykki said with a large stupid grin, “I’m so drunk that I don’t even know anymore!”

Allen giggled again and tried to say as steadily as possible, “That drunk? Will you even be able to remember tonight?”

Tykki shrugged and collapsed on the couch he was using as a bed and laughed, “Know what? I don’t think so!”

A calm and steady voice responded, “Good.” Before Tykki could even realize what was going on, Allen had pounced. He straddled Tykki’s hips and bent down to stare steadily into wide, deep blue eyes. “Then you won’t remember any of this.”

Before Tykki even had a drunken chance to be stunned Allen was crashing his lips against Tykki’s, biting his lower lip to gain entry into the shocked Noah’s dark and wet cavern. The Noah could feel something hot and wet gain entry into his mouth, something that tasted soft and sweet and like beer.

The snowy-haired Exorcist felt his shoulders be seized by large hands and was shoved away from those tempting lips. “What are you doing Allen?” Tykki had sobered up almost immediately, staring done those silver eyes. They were shining, filled with silver lust.

“I want to kiss you, hold you, love you,” Allen said softly, turning away liked he was ashamed of it, “Since that day you got me in the deck room, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, or wanting it, or anything! I just want to be able to sleep in peace without waking up and wanting you by my side. I thought that if we slept side by side then it would stop all this wanting…but it hasn’t. It’s just made it worse!”

Tykki said nothing for a moment. Was Allen actually really, completely saying all of this? He wanted to be loved from the outside in? _He_ was initiating the love making? Tykki wanted to believe it. He put one hand to the younger one’s face and gently turned it to look at him in the eye. “I’m glad that I wasn’t the only one then,” the Noah said with a smile, gentle and sincere and genuinely happy, “I thought that I was just messed up for feeling like this.” Allen felt his breath hitch as a growing feeling was spreading throughout his body, hot and light all at the same time. Was this going even better than he wanted it to, like he dreamed it would be? “But first: can we move to a bed? As much as I love the couch, a bed is just softer.”

Allen laughed as he got up from Tykki’s hips, helping him up as he did so. Tykki took the advantage of his height and pulled the shorter one so close that their bodies were almost one. He looked down at him, his bright and youthful lovely face flushed with the power of wanting, of wanting him. He leaned down just a bit more, and this time their lip locking was consensual, with extra emphasis on the _sensual_ part.

Allen moaned deliciously into Tykki’s sturdy, commanding kiss, losing a little bit of his self control every time the older man nipped his lower lip or let him taste what truly was Tykki, and couldn’t help it but he twined his arms around Tykki’s neck like they were his lifelines to reality. Tykki himself could feel a stirring in himself that he hadn’t felt in a long time, something powerful and deeply primal, like if Allen didn’t stop all of his super sexy moaning then he was getting seriously fucked later.

They made their way slowly to the bedroom, as their kissing did make for quite the speed impediment as they accidentally bumped into pieces of large furniture and stumbled slightly over thin rugs alike. They eventually bumped into the door to Allen’s room, which was also taken advantage of: Tykki pushed the younger man into the door and pressed his entire body into him, kissing him until both their lips were so soft and swollen and bruised that it almost hurt to keep kissing but neither of them stopped. Tykki could feel Allen’s pounding heart and it only made his own blood sing louder and his breathing faster and more erratic.

Tykki could feel Allen move one hand from around his neck to the door knob, and then he heard a click, sending the two of them stumbling onto the bed in the small room in one great heap of limbs and heavy bodies. Tykki disconnected the two of them for just a moment, and grinned when he saw the disappointed look on Allen’s face as he did so.

“Allen,” he asked quietly, “how far are we going?”

Allen could hardly think at all when the far too handsome Noah was right on top of him, especially when the Noah was making small circles on the outside of his thigh with his thumb, but think he did with what little blood he could muster up from his increasingly swelling member. “As far it takes us,” he eventually answered. Two seconds later, with a grin on both their faces, they righted themselves on the bed and continued from where they left off. Tykki’s mind was reeling with the revelation that he could take it as far as he wanted, and he was going to take full advantage of that offer.

As Allen curled his hands into his man’s long, luxurious hair he could feel a faint tugging on his vest. The snowy-haired one pulled only one of his hands away to help with the unbuttoning of his clothes, which led to the removal of both his vest and his shirt in a matter of seconds. Allen gasped into Tykki’s lips as he felt strong hands ghosting over his slim body, feeling every crevice, every dip, everything that his body had to offer was touched by the skilled hands of the Noah.

Tykki found one particularly sensitive spot right underneath Allen’s skull that made the younger man arch his back in pleasure and give the tightest moan that Tykki ever had the pleasure of hearing, with his eyes squeezed shut as the feelings of pleasure fogged up his brain with only Tykki’s touch. A thought came into his head only momentarily, but it was enough to make Allen open his eyes to stare right into Tykki’s own lust filled blue ones.

Tykki looked down into Allen’s half closed dark silver bedroom eyes and thought that he would’ve cum right then and there if it hadn’t been for his legendary self control and his determination to make that night last as long as possible. Allen’s hands had disentangled themselves from Tykki’s hair to start fumbling with the many buttons on his vest, which he tossed aside only seconds later. The shirt’s smaller buttons gave him trouble, which Tykki thought was adorable when the snowy-haired one frowned with frustration as his trembling hands couldn’t undo those simple buttons. So sick of thinking any longer, Allen used his wiry muscles to simply tear the shirt from Tykki’s back onto the floor, growling from deep in his throat as he did so. No shirt was keeping him from seeing all of his man.

Tykki grinned once again at his lover’s impatience. To love him more deeply he took a long, slow kiss with him, moving down with his mouth until he reached a small pink peak which he loved with his lips until Allen was shuddering with the ecstasy, practically crying out almost. It was even better the second time with the other nipple as Allen was already in the heavy throes of sweet agony, twisting and turning his body in an uncontrollable animalistic way. Tykki reached with his hands to hold Allen’s face again when an odd clicking sound came from around his wrist.

Where did Allen get handcuffs?

Black with a red checker pattern and wonderfully soft and fuzzy, they easily locked around Tykki’s wrists. Tykki frowned, and two seconds later the cuffs went around the bed post and around Allen’s own wrists. Tykki grinned at Allen’s pout as he realized magic was involved, but the younger didn’t fight it at all. Tykki was practically hopping from joy on the inside as he realized that Allen was happily kinky.

Allen tugged against the handcuffs for just a second as he guessed how much movement he had (none) and suddenly remembered that he was at the complete and utter mercy of a very horny Noah.

Tykki traced one finger down Allen’s stomach, slick with sweat and want, making him shiver noticeably. “Allen,” he said gently, quietly, “Are you really ready for this? Do you really want me to go all the way?”

Allen took only a fraction of a second to think before he said, “We’re going to be enemies on the battlefield soon enough. I want us to have this one shared moment before we have to do that again. Tykki…I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i need to go to bed now too


	6. why does this have an epilogue????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's like one page why did i bother to write this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> closure. the world im looking for is closure.

Epilogue: After the Fact

In the middle of June, many moons after many events had flown by and all was known as calm and quiet in the world. Lenalee Lee was watching on in confusion as Allen Walker, a fellow Exorcist, didn’t seem to hate the sight of the Noah in front of them. Rather, it looked like he was almost _happy_ , but that had to be completely wrong.

“Exorcist,” the tall Noah announced, his man-eating butterflies dancing on the winds behind him, “Prepare for the fight for your life!”

Allen activated his anti-akuma weapon and said, “I’ve already fought all those I needed to fight. You aren’t even worth my time.”

It all seemed so scripted, the words of hate, the messages of doom – what was going on?

“Prepare to die, Exorcist!” the Noah bellowed to the moon, sending his flocks of butterflies after Allen, who dodged them far more easily than he should’ve been allowed. Wait, why did it look like Allen and Tykki weren’t even trying to fight?

Lenalee Lee stood on the sidelines of a battle that didn’t seem to be a battle at all, baffling even her fighting expertise.

***

“Hey Yu~!” Lavi draped his drunken persona all over one pissed Kanda, who was about to stab him with Mugen, “Did you know that I’m totally smashed~?”

“Baka!” the angry Japanese man spat, “You drank all our food money away! Now we have to go into that casino and hopefully we get something. Damn baka…”

***

“Oh Madam Stormy~” Ky stood by a row of monitors with a ridiculous grin on her face, “Here comes Round Two~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you stuck around you're the real mvp here

**Author's Note:**

> it's NOT DAT BOI


End file.
